Wait Your Turn (song)
"Wait Your Turn" is a song performed by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, taken from her fourth studio album, Rated R (2009). The song was written by StarGate and Chase & Status, James Fauntleroy II, Takura Tendayi and Rihanna, and produced by the first two of these production teams. The song was originally going to be released as the second US single from the album; however, it was later announced that "Hard" would become the second US single instead, whilst "Wait Your Turn" served as an international single. Upon the release of Rated R, some critics noted the diverse musical variety on the album, whilst others commented on the heavy influence of dubstep on the song. "Wait Your Turn" peaked inside the top twenty on the UK R&B Chart. The song was performed live as part of a medley with "Hard" at the 2009 American Music Awards and on Good Morning America, along with "Russian Roulette" and "Umbrella". The song was also included on the set list of the Last Girl on Earth Tour (2010–11). As part of promotion for the release of Rated R, a music video was directed by Rihanna's long time collaborator Anthony Mandler. Lyrics It's just the way The game is played It's best if you just Wait your turn The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova I pitch with a grenade Swing away if you're Feeling brave There's so much power In my name If you pop off and you say it Steady I'm gonna do the wave I'm such a Fuckin' lady You don't have to be So afraid Cause I got room Up on my team You can play But hold up It's just the way The game is played It's best if you just Wait your turn It's getting crowded Over here But babe The wait is ova Sometimes it takes A thousand tries To win The wait is ova Fumble Don't you fumble That's a flag on the play Babe if you don't wanna Then you don't have to wait But together We gon' be taking over It's just the way The game is played It's best if you just Wait your turn So you don't wanna wait I hate to hear That's such a shame 'Cause if you play it sideways Ain't no timeout in my game They already underway I know you want to win And you wish I would let you in Get in line over here You can play But hold up It's just the way The game is played It's best if you just Wait your turn It's getting crowded Over here But babe The wait is ova Sometimes it takes A thousand tries To win The wait is ova Fumble Don't you fumble That's a flag on the play Babe if you don't wanna Then you don't have to wait But together We gon' be taking over It's just the way The game is played It's best if you just Wait your turn Baby put the work in Like a champion But the crowd is screaming With their hands way up Couldn't be with no one else You're the only way I'll win Baby got the whole world Standing up Damn I'm glad I picked ya Took a chance on love Baby love The time is now And now The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova (just wait your turn) The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova (just wait your turn) It's getting crowded Over here But babe The wait is ova Sometimes it takes A thousand tries To win The wait is ova Fumble Don't you fumble That's a flag on the play Babe if you don't wanna Then you don't have to wait But together We gon' be taking over It's just the way The game is played It's best if you just Wait your turn Just wait your turn The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova The wait is ova Music video Main article: Wait Your Turn (music video) Category:Songs Category:Rated R Songs Category:Promotional Singles Category:Rated R Promotional Singles Category:Explicit Songs